The strange incident at exams
by thecreeper152
Summary: The battle between Gaara and Sasuke takes a very different turn when the descendants of naruto and company unwilling show up
1. Chapter 1

The strange incident at the exams,

The strange incident at the exams,

A Naruto fanfic

I do not own Naruto, sadly

Haku's Thoughts are in **bold print**

Note: for the new characters I made up, I made a list

Naruto X Hinata: haku, sora

Shikamaru X Temari: hana

Sasuke X Sakura: ando, kai

Gaara X Ino: takara

So haku's mom and dad are hinata and naruto. Also this fanfic starts about 25 years after the end of naruto before the time skip. But most of the first chapter takes place during the fight between Gaara and sasuke just before that attack on the leaf started

Character profile: Haku uzumaki, 16 years old. The only son of naruto and hinata, he is kind of cocky. Like naruto but is normal reserved, he inherited the Byakugan from his mother and has the same hair color as her.

Chapter one, not a good morning

The group formed outside the apartment building, there were ten of them. They all knew what they have come for, to avenge they're fallen village, the village hidden in the sound. They formed a circle and started chanting.

"Get up haku, its after 8!" Haku groaned, "but I don't have any missions today, mom." He whined. " But you do have training" hinata replied. **Oh right, dammit! **Haku got out of bed and grabbed his clothes and ninja gear and head for the door, but when he grabbed the door it and the rest of the room turned into a bright blue light.

Haku fell over out of sheer shock. One moment he was in his room getting ready to take a shower the next he is in the middle of the arena where they hold the final part of the chunin exams. He noticed that sora, hana, ando, kai, and takara, were there too. All clearly having just gotten up or were in bed when this happened. Haku looked around, there was a crowd but they were sitting the in stunned silence. He noticed that there was a giant sand ball and a boy standing near the wall and there were ten sound ninja standing across from him near the sand ball. **Sound ninja?! WTF is going is going on here? **

A sound ninja attacked haku, but haku stabbed him and ran for a doorway and one of the ends of the stadium, the ninja followed him. **DAM IT!! Why did this have to happen so early in the morning? **The chase reached the upper level. **Well I am not going to lose him so I might as well fight. **"Shadow clone jutsu!" Haku shouted. Ten haku clones appeared and attacked the sound ninja. **Okay I better do this while the clones have him tied up. I hope I remember how this goes. **Haku formed another shadow clone and they both made rapid hand movements. "Rasengan!" haku shouted as he threw the Rasengan at the sound ninja, knocking him over the ledge, down to the stadium floor. Haku looked over the ledge "**Good, the sand ninja are losing. Now to figure out what on earth is going on here'. **Suddenly flowers started floated downward. **"Flowers?" haku thought, "oh crap I know this jutsu!" "**Release" haku shouted. Then more sound ninja appeared and haku heard explosions. " Wait a minute." haku said, "I know where we are. We are at the beginning of the Sound invasion of the leaf village, wait how the hell did we get here?" Haku turned around and came face to face with Shikamaru.

I this chapter was kind of lame but I am not good at first chapters, I promise the next will be soon and much better


	2. RUN!

Naruto X Hinata: haku, sora

Naruto X Hinata: haku, sora

Shikamaru X Temari: hana

Sasuke X Sakura: ando, kai

Gaara X Ino: takara

Thoughts in **bold**

Character profile: sora. Age 17. The older sister of haku. She happens to inherit a lot of fox demon charka and has some sadist tendencies when she is angry cause of that. Which is why she is normal reserved and shy except during battle

Character profile: Hana, age 15. The only child of Shikamaru and Temari, she has often been called "the girl form of Shikamaru" due to similar intelligence and personality

Character profile: Takara. 16. While she did inherit the power to control sand. She doesn't carry a big jug of sand; she carries four scroll size tubes full of sand instead. She also carries both sand and leaf village headbands

Chapter 2: RUN!

Sora's POV,

"Make sure they don't get out of the arena" Sora shouted. She, ando, and kai were trying to force Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro to not leave the arena. She made Takara and Hana go find Haku. It was not going well, even through Gaara was pretty much out cold, Temari and Kankuro were beating them back. "I don't know who you are," Sasuke said to Sora "but stay out of my fight". " We aren't trying to fight Gaara" Sora replied " we trying to stop the other two from leaving here with him, so just shut up and stay out of my way".

Hana's POV

"Where the hell are we?" Takara asked as she and hana ran up the stairs. "The arena, about 20 something years ago" Hana replied. "Were in the past?!" Takara shouted. "How the hell could you not notice that" Hana said " The others are fighting my mom and your dad and they are both teenagers and you did not notice it?" " I am still very tried okay" Takara whined. They reached the top of the stairs and saw Haku yelling at Shikamaru. "I don't care what they told you to do" Haku yelled " there are much more important things at the moment than you guys figuring out of the hell I am, we are under attack in case you haven't noticed" "you just appeared out of some freakish light show and very quickly after that, the leaf village was attacked" Shikamaru said "so you can't blame us if we don't automatically believe you are friendly".

"Oh crap its your dad!" Takara whispered, " What are we going to do?" **"What are we going to do" **Hana thought **" there is no way they are going to believe we are from the future and if we don't tell them anything they are going to think we are working for the sound. That gives us only one option, we are going to have to run" **

"Haku run!!" Hana shouted. Haku, Hana and Takara were able to get out of the arena and in to the forest. "Why are we running?" Haku asked. " Cause there was no way of explaining ourselves without sounding like we were lying or crazy" Hana replied " and we surrender it could be who knows how long before we could explain ourselves and if we fought we would be fighting ANBU and other high rank ninja." They stop in a small clearing. "Do you think the others will be okay?" Takara asked. "As okay as they can be" Haku responded " they were in the middle of a big fight so I doubt anyone is going to bother them until this is over". "But what are we going to do?" Haku asked, " There is probley some leaf ninja's looking for us as we speak" " I know exactly who they sent" Hana said "Sakura, Naruto, and my dad". "Should we start running again?" Haku asked. "No" Hana replied, " if we ran they would still catch up to use sooner or later, also Haku, you should put your sunglasses on, we don't want them to automatically know your blood trait". Sure enough a few minutes later, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru ran in to the clearing. "I don't suppose you guys would be willing to surrender" Shikamaru asked. " We want to" Haku responded "but we can't" "Fine" Naruto shouted, "If you won't come willing we are going to make you come with us".

"Shadow clone jutsu!" naruto shouted, forming 50 shadow clones. Haku did the same. "Takara" hana whispered, " I need you and haku to not fight Shikamaru, I think I am the only one who stands the chance of beating him". Takara nodded and started fighting sakura. Haku used his Rasengan with took out most of naruto's shadow clones. Hana was preparing to make her move when suddenly she felt a strong hit to the back of her head, then everything went dark.

Hana opened her eyes, she was in a hospital. She noticed that she was handcuffed to the bed and that haku and Takara were sitting in chairs, also handcuffed and badly bruised. "what happened?" Hana asked. "a large tree branch fell on your head and knocked you out just as the fight was starting" Haku replied " We fought as hard as we could but it wasn't enough". "What about the attack on the leaf, the others?" Hana asked. "well from what I heard, Sasuke defeated Gaara in the arena." Takara answered "but the third hokage still died, and they didn't say what happened to the others".

Haku's POV

About ten minutes after Sara got up, Kakashi and Shikamaru entered the room. "I take ethier are friends told you who we are or they aren't talking so you going to ask us now" haku said. "shikamaru figured out who you are" Kakshi replied. " prove it " hana said bluntly "fine" shikamaru replied " your my daughter". Kaskashi unlocked there handcuffs. "so what happens to us now?" Haku asked. "not sure really" replied kakashi


	3. four days later, updated

Chapter 4: proving your worth

Charcter profile, Kai age 16. the son of sasuke and sakura . he has a similar personalty and raw strength of his mom and much to his displeasure, her pink hair color, and is just starting to get the hang of his sharigan

Chapter 3, 4 days later

The day after the third hokage's funeral

They decide to put the people from the future in a hotel until a new hokage can be chosen. Haku and Hana were hanging out in Hana's room.

Haku's POV

"I can't believe they banned us from the third hokage's funeral" Haku said. "I can" Hana replied "there are a lot of people mad that we were allowed to keep our ranks as chunin (authors note, all of the OC charcters from the future are chunin) without having to take any form of test". "but we did take the chunin exams" Haku yelled. "I know" hana replied "but they think we are making that up."well I am going to get some food for my hotel so I will see you later haku" Hana said. "okay" Haku said "I have some stuff I was going to do anyways".

--a little while later…

"**okay I need to buy food, some soda, a book or two, and" **haku looked and his bandaged arm **" pain meds, got to get pain meds". **Haku walked through town, **"Man the village needs to be repaired, yet they keep on refusing my help, well the villagers have been trying to avoid us" **haku frowned, two days before he had tried to aply for a job anywhere he could, but the villagers and all refused and avoided him whenever they could. **'what are we going to do, we have next to no money, no squad leaders, very little clothes, and most of the village wants nothing to do with us"** Haku sighed

Kai's POV

" Okay where the hell am I?" Kai muttered to himself "I make one wrong turn and I end up in some weird shopping district that I have never seen before in my life, and now I can't find that stupid hotel". Kai walked around for about 20 minutes and then started getting frantic and ran around and then accidentally crashed in to sakura. " Oh my god I am so sorry, I am just lost…" Kai trailed off as he noticed who sakura was. Suddenly naruto, who was with sakura and sasuke, started laughing. Kai punched Naruto which caused him to fly back a short distance. "Never EVER point out my absurd hair color." Kai yelled. Sasuke quickly left, Kai began to leave but sakura stop him "look" sakura said " I want you to move in with me" Kai looked at her dumbfounded "everyone else is trying to ignore you guys, but I won't do that, I want to know you, I talked this over with my mom and she said its okay, you and your sister can move in if you want" "O.okay" Kai said in a state of shock. Just then Shikamaru walked by " I don't know what is going on, but I was told to tell you that you both need to follow me"

A little while later.

Haku's POV

Team 7,8, and ten, along with all the people from the future were summoned to one of the school classrooms. "So what is this about exactly?' Sasuke asked

" Well it was decide that we could not wait until the next hokage was chosen to figure out what to do with the new ninja" Kakashi responded " so decided to attach to of them to each team for the time being" ** "Oh crap, that means I am almost certainly going to deal with naruto" ** "Haku and Kai will be attached to team 7" Asuma said "Takara and Hana will be attached to team 10 and ando and sora will be attached to team 8". "So I assume this also to try to make the parents and kids get along" Hana stated.

"But" Kakashi said " your not going to join the team automatically, you're going to have to fight for it, in a week we will hold a battle just outside the village

A week later.

They were gather in a clearing a little ways outside the village. "Okay" a Ref said " this is going to be a two Vs Two type battle, first up Ino and Shikamaru Vs Takara and Ando"

They entered a patch of dirt set aside for the battle. "Okay" the Ref said "begin!"

Takara immedtaly formed a spiked ball of sand around herself and threw it (and herself) at Shikamaru , the ball reached 60 MPH but Shikamaru was able to dodge it.. the ball then dissolved and Takara was standing there very dizzy


End file.
